Momentos
by Yumi Kazahaya
Summary: 30 palabras que pueden traer los más bellos momentos de tu vida. 30 momentos que nunca querrás olvidar, no importa lo que suceda. 6: Locura. Drabbles/One-shot's AU/OoC/TH. SoulxMaka Reto LJ
1. Brillo

**Disclaimer: Soul Eater no me pertenece, es de Atsushi Okubo**

_Bien, aquí estoy de regreso con un nuevo fic (si es que se le considera fic xP), esta vez uso la tabla de 30 momentos en el reto de LJ xD Si… sé que no debería hacerlo cuando se supone que debería de estar escribiendo mis otros fic's, pero no pude evitarlo, simplemente leí las palabras y mi mente trabajó sola. Estos serán pequeños One-shot's o Drabbles, dependiendo de cómo salgan, espero y les guste, sin más, ¡empecemos!_

* * *

**Momentos**

**1: **Brillo

_**Soul POV**_

Miro sin mirar la ventana de la sala de estar.

La programación del canal en el cual dejé la televisión encendida ya ha acabado, mi vaso de soda se ha quedado sin gas y las galletas se han aguadado. Las gotas de lluvia mojan toda la ciudad, mientras que los relámpagos la iluminan. Podría decirse que es otra noche de sábado normal…

… Pero no lo es.

Ahora mi vista se posa sobre la puerta de tu habitación. No has salido de allí en horas, o más bien, desde que llegamos al departamento. Lucias muy extraña, como si hubieses sacado 89 puntos en un examen o como si tu papá hubiera intentado tener otra charla de _"padre a hija"_ – las cuales siempre terminan en desastre –.

Suspiré cansado, para luego apagar la televisión y encaminarme hacia mi cuarto. Lo más seguro es que estuvieses durmiendo ya o estudiando. Sin prestar mucha atención, pasé frente a tu puerta, y fue entonces cuando te escuché.

Era apenas un débil sollozo, pero audible, y procedía de _tu_ habitación. ¿Acaso llorabas?

Sin tocar la puerta entré, poco me importó la mirada de reproche que me lanzaste al verme allí, bajo el umbral de tu puerta, mirándote fijamente. Tu cabello estaba suelto y despeinado, usabas una simple falda rosa y una playerita blanca – ¡¿con este frío?! – y tus mejillas se encontraban sonrojadas y brillantes, todo por culpa de las lágrimas que tratabas de limpiar en vano. Te acurrucaste más en tu cama, levemente molesta.

Me acerqué a ti, y como si de una niña pequeña fueras, te acaricié la cabeza, mientras que trataba de alisar tu enredadera que llamabas cabello.

- ¿Quieres contarme? – te pregunté después de un rato de silencio.

Tú bajaste la mirada, no sé si por pena o porque. La verdad es que no quería – ni me importaba – saber lo que te pasaba, digo, son cosas de chicas, ¿no? Pero… por alguna extraña razón, cuando vi tus ojos, noté algo.

Les faltaba _tu_ brillo.

Aquel brillo que sólo tú logras tener cuando sonríes o te ríes. Cuando comes tu helado favorito, cuando lees tu libro preferido, cuando sacas un 100 en el examen, cuando me obligas a que te toque el piano… No sabría cómo explicarlo, pero brillas de una manera especial cuando eres _tú_ misma.

Sin embargo, ahora te encontrabas escasa de aquel brillo que tanto me gustaba verte. Acaricié por enésima vez tu cabello, tú te recorriste tantito, dejándome el espacio suficiente para que pudiese sentarme en la cama. Tan pronto lo hice, posaste tu cabeza en mi regazo, y por muy loco y cursi que suene, mi corazón saltó de alegría… ¿o es que estaba a punto de darme un ataque?

- Oye… Soul… - susurraste.

- Dime.

- Tú… ¿tú has llegado a perder a… alguien importante? – murmuraste con la voz quebrada.

- No – respondí casi al instante.

El silencio volvió a apoderarse de la habitación. Tú seguías llorando en silencio, mientras que yo me partía la cabeza tratando de adivinar el porqué de tu llanto. El tiempo pasaba, y a cada segundo que el reloj marcaba, sentía cómo la cabeza comenzaba a dolerme de tanto pensar y pensar que era el motivo de tu dolor.

Tú suspiraste, para luego voltear a verme fijamente.

- Mi mamá murió.

Y sin poder contenerte, volviste a romper en llanto.

Comencé a consolarte, sin saber que decir. Ok, ahora si no sabía cómo alegrarte, yo nunca había perdido a un ser querido, y no deseaba hacerlo. Nuevamente el tiempo pasó, y nuevamente el silencio reinó sobre el lugar, aunque sinceramente no era silencio del todo, ya que tus sollozos se escuchaban débilmente.

Acaricié tu cabello, y cuando creí tener algo con qué alegrarte, me preparé para hablar.

- Vale, lo admito, no he perdido a nadie querido, así que no puedo saber cómo te sientes tú en realidad… sin embargo… tengo una ligera sospecha de cómo estás tú ahora – murmuré.

- ¿Ah, sí? – preguntaste mientras sorbías un poco con la nariz.

- Sí, ¿recuerdas nuestra primera pelea contra Chrona? – pregunté.

Tú bajaste la mirada, sabía que odiabas recordar eso.

- Ese día, cuando ella estuvo a punto de matarte, un pensamiento fugaz cruzó por mi mente. _"Ella no"_. Tú te negaste a usarme para defenderte, y cuando vi que aquel ataque iba a ser mortal para ti, no lo dudé dos veces y me interpuse. El miedo que me había abrumado era por culpa de aquel dolor que se formó ante la sola idea de poder perderte – susurré, y sin poder contenerme te estreché con fuerza contra mi cuerpo.

Guardaste silencio, y para sorpresa mía dejaste que te abrazara de esa manera tan… _intima_. Comenzaste a acariciar mi brazo, mientras que yo me dejaba envolver por las sensaciones que esas caricias me ocasionaban. Suspiraste, tu aliento me hizo cosquillas en el cuello.

- Yo… yo también sentí miedo ese día – susurraste.

Suspiré.

- Lo sé – murmuré al recordar tu rostro cuando desperté en la enfermería.

Tú comenzaste a negar rápidamente con la cabeza, para luego voltear a verme fijamente con una sonrisa. Mi corazón latió velozmente contra mi pecho al darme cuenta de que el brillo había regresado a tus ojos.

- No, no ese miedo… yo… yo también sentí miedo de perderte… el tan sólo pensar que tú ya no estarías conmigo, a mi lado, que nunca más podríamos volver a estar… _juntos_…

- Maka, ¿qué…? – comencé a decir, totalmente confundido, sin embargo, tú me silenciaste con uno de tus dedos, para luego sonreírme.

- Te amo, Soul. Sé que es raro que te lo diga de un momento a otro, pero… no quiero que sea demasiado tarde cuando te lo diga. Te amo, te quiero, te idolatro… eres mi alma, mi corazón, mi vida… yo… no sé qué haría sin ti… - susurraste, pero antes de que terminaras, yo te silencie con una sonrisa.

- ¿Sabes…? Me has quitado las palabras de la boca.

Y antes de que tú lograras salir de tu asombro, te besé.

Por muy estúpido que sonase, mi corazón latió a mil por hora y unas extrañas sensaciones recorrieron todo mi cuerpo. Aquella soledad que sentía poco a poco fue desapareciendo, y aquel miedo a perderte se extinguió, sólo para ser sustituido por amor, cariño… por ti.

Cuando nos separamos, juntamos nuestras frentes, al mismo tiempo que ambos sonreíamos.

Nunca creí que compartirías tu brillo conmigo… ¿y sabes…?

No quiero que dejes de hacerlo.

* * *

_**FIN**_

* * *

_¿Review?_


	2. Riesgo

**Disclaimer: Soul Eater no me pertenece, es de Atsushi Okubo**

_¡Jujuju! Mi primer intento de Drabble xD. En fin, muchas gracias a todos por sus reviews, no creí que de verdad les gustara, je. Espero y también les guste este mini capitulo, ¡sin más, disfruten la lectura!_

* * *

**Momentos**

**2: **Riesgo

**_Soul POV_**

Mi cuerpo temblaba.

Sabía que era estúpido tener miedo. Sabía que era inútil el querer escapar de esta situación. Sabía que, por mucho que quisiera retractarme de mi decisión, debía de enfrentarme al peligro.

Era un riesgo que tenía que tomar por mi bien… creo.

Maka me apretó con fuerza la mano, adivinando mis intenciones de querer salir corriendo del lugar. ¿Acaso a ella le encantaba verme sufrir? La miré con temor, dándole a entender que no quería estar aquí. Ella me sonrió, tratando de infundirme valor. Yo la miré fijamente, tratando de persuadirla. Ella me pegó con su libro, dándome a entender que no había escapatoria. Suspiré, y me preparé a enfrentar al demonio que acababa de entrar a la habitación.

Nuevamente, suspiré.

- Spirit, voy a casarme con Maka.

* * *

**_FIN_**


	3. Encuentro

**Disclaimer: Soul Eater no me pertenece, es de Atsushi Okubo**

_Yeah, aquí con otra pequeña viñeta, esta vez desde el punto de vista de Maka xD. Gracias a todos por sus reviews, espero y les guste este capítulo, ¡ah! Y por cierto, quiero felicitar a Kami-sama por su cumple (aunque no sé si vaya a leer esto ^^_U_) en fin, ¡disfruten la lectura y Feliz Año Nuevo a todos!_

* * *

**Momentos**

**3: **Encuentro

**_Maka POV_**

Caminaba por los desérticos pasillos del Shibusen.

Miré hacia el cielo, el sol ya comenzaba a ocultarse, y para colmo, yo seguía sin encontrar un compañero.

Desde que era pequeña, había querido entrar al Shibusen para convertirme en una excelente Técnico, al igual que mi mamá, y así poder crear una Death Scythe que logre superar los poderes del idiota de mi papá. Suspiré derrotada al darme cuenta que mi sueño era nada más eso, _un sueño_. No había logrado encontrar un compañero, y si no tienes un Arma, no puedes estudiar en el Shibusen.

Sentí como las lágrimas de rabia comenzaban a acumularse en mis ojos, pero decidí no llorar. No me mostraría débil, no. Nuevamente suspiré, para luego encaminarme a la salida.

_Tal vez mañana sea otro día…_

Me paré en seco cuando una melodía resonó en el pasillo.

Era triste, e incluso un poco… _macabra_. Tan oscura, tan… tan _bella_. Nunca había escuchado una sonata igual a esa, tenía tantos sentimientos encontrados que me era difícil no ponerme a llorar en ese momento. Un extraño nudo se formó en mi garganta, pero decidí ignorarlo y encaminarme hacia el lugar de donde provenía la melodía.

Llegué hasta la puerta del salón de música, la cual estaba entreabierta. La abrí un poco más, al mismo tiempo que asomaba mi cabeza por el hueco y miraba el interior.

Todo estaba oscuro, pero gracias a la luz que se colaba por la puerta se lograban distinguir los instrumentos musicales. Sin embargo, mi vista se posó sobre el bello piano de cola negro, del cual salía esa tétrica melodía, y en el cual se encontraba sentado un muchacho.

No podía verle el rostro, pero si su espalda. Su cabello era blanco, ligeramente despeinado; usaba un traje de gala negro y sus manos se movían ágilmente sobre las teclas del instrumento.

Me quedé mirándolo por un largo tiempo, y por un instante sentí como si todo a mi alrededor desapareciera y sólo quedáramos el chico, el piano y yo. La melodía lograba hacer que mi alma se estremeciera y que mi corazón latiese furioso contra mi pecho.

Sin embargo, pronto la sonata paró de manera brusca. Abrí los ojos – aunque no recuerdo cuando los cerré – y miré fijamente al chico que se encontraba sentado frente al piano. Sus ojos eran rojos como la sangre, y su sonrisa era muy parecida a la de un tiburón, aunque tenía cierto toque picarón.

- Así soy yo – susurró, para luego concentrar su vista en el piano y seguir tocando.

Y yo, en cambio, me quedé plantada en mi lugar, disfrutando de aquella pequeña melodía oscura.

Nunca pensé que aquel pequeño encuentro cambiaría mi vida para siempre…

* * *

**_FIN_**

* * *

_¿Review?_


	4. Cambio

**Disclaimer: Soul Eater no me pertenece, es de Atsushi Okubo**

_Bien, antes que nada, ¡gracias a todos por sus reviews! Me animan mucho xD. Este es otro pequeño drabble que se me ocurrió cuando terminé de leer el capítulo 69 del manga (por Kami, ¿Triangulo Amoroso? ¿Acaso soy la única que piensa que eso ya es mucho spoiler? xD) Jeje, abstenerse de leer si no han leído el manga. ¡Nos leemos!_

* * *

**Momentos**

**4: **Cambio

**_Soul POV_**

Miré mi reflejo en el espejo.

Sonreí al notar cierto cambio en mi apariencia. Ahora ya era una Death Scythe, y debo de admitir que eso me hacía ver _más cool_ que antes. Lástima que las chicas sólo se fijaban en mi nuevo _status_ y no en mi apariencia, _pero bueno…_ ellas se lo pierden. Salí del baño y me encaminé hacia la cocina, donde Maka preparaba el desayuno. No pude evitar reírme al recordar las palabras que ella me había dicho cuando vio las cartas de mis admiradoras.

_Sí, claro, ¿quién podrá encontrar algo 'sensual' en Maka?_

- ¡Soul, apúrate o se enfriará el desayuno!

- ¡Voy! – respondí mientras entraba a la cocina.

Tuve que tragarme mis palabras al ver a mi compañera con una simple blusita de tirantes.

_Bueno… al parecer Maka si ha cambiado mucho más que yo_ Pensé al ver _cierta_ zona en su cuerpo.

Nunca me alegré tanto de que ella usara su chaqueta blanca.

_Maka sólo es _mi_ Técnico, mía._

* * *

**_FIN_**

* * *

_¿Review?_


	5. Determinación

**Disclaimer: Soul Eater no me pertenece, es de Atsushi Okubo**

_Well… me tardé años en actualizar este fic, pero bueno, al fin lo logré. Ya sé que Soul es una Death Scythe en la actualidad, pero quise recuperar la… ¿inocencia? que tenían los dos antes de que eso fuese realidad. Tal vez no haya romance en este cap, pero bueno… me gustó como quedó. Gracias por sus reviews, de verdad :D ¡Espero y disfruten este cap!_

* * *

**Momentos**

**5: **Determinación

_**General POV**_

Lo había hecho de nuevo, habían fallado.

Cerró con fuerza su puño y lanzó un golpe al suelo, lastimándose más los nudillos. El albino solo la contempló a unos cuantos pasos de distancia, sin saber que decirle. Él también se sentía mal por la reciente derrota, y si abría la boca lo más seguro es que haría sentir peor a su Técnica.

Esa había sido el alma definitiva. Con ella Soul podría convertirse en una Death Scythe. Pero habían fallado, _había_ fallado. La bruja escapó cuando les hizo morder el polvo de una manera un tanto humillante.

Se habían confiado, y de eso no había duda. Sobre todo ella, y al ser la Técnico, se echaba la culpa de todo, como siempre. Reprimió las ganas de echarse a llorar mordiendo su labio inferior. No se permitiría llorar frente a su compañero.

Su orgullo había cegado por un momento sus sueños, su determinación a cumplirlos. Y ahora la pagaba caro. No sabía cuándo volvería a rebelarse otra bruja, y la espera cada vez era peor. Quería cumplir el sueño de ambos, _debía_ de cumplir sus sueños. Se sintió estúpida y mal. Lo más seguro era que Soul la odiaría por esto.

Él deseaba más que nada ser una Death Sythe, puso todas sus esperanzas en ella y… ella le había fallado…

Se sorprendió al sentir aquella familiar mano masculina en su hombro. A pesar de la insistente lluvia que caía encima de ellos, alzó la mirada para ver la de su compañero. No vio odio ni enojo en sus ojos, sólo comprensión y cariño.

- Regresemos a casa, Maka – susurró él, ayudándola a ponerse de pie.

Maka no se negó, limpió unas cuantas gotas de lluvia que nublaban su vista y le sonrió ampliamente.

Sí… ella estaba determinada a cumplir sus sueños, y no descansaría hasta conseguirlo…

* * *

_**FIN**_

* * *

_¿Review?_


	6. Locura

**Disclaimer: Soul Eater no me pertenece, es de Atsushi Okubo**

_¡Gracias a todos por sus reviews! Este drabble ha quedado un poco más extraño y gótico, pero sobre todo, sangriento xD Me gustó escribirlo, aunque espero poner más romance y menos tragedia en el siguiente D: ¡Disfruten de la mini lectura!_

* * *

**Momentos**

**6:** Locura

**_General POV_**

El brillo del cuchillo relució cuando la luz de la habitación se reflejó en el.

Afuera los relámpagos iluminaban el cielo, ocasionando que la luz se fuese y ellos sólo fuesen iluminados por estos. Él se encontraba encima de ella con una expresión sádica en su rostro, al igual que ella. El cuchillo yacía en su mano, con el filo apuntando hacia el cuello blanco y descubierto de la chica.

Maka sonrió ampliamente mientras que reía, y Soul sonrió torcidamente, mientras que la luz de los relámpagos iluminaba todo a su paso.

Ambos habían sido consumidos por la locura, por la sangre negra. Y ya no había marcha atrás, ya no había nada que pudiese traerlos de nuevo. Maka lo besó, rompiendo la poca distancia que había entre ellos. Y él correspondió.

Lo siguiente que se vio fue la sangre manchando el suelo de la cocina y las paredes. Nadie nunca supo quien dio el primer corte. Ambos amantes habían muerto, consumidos por sus miedos… y por su amor…

Y el diablillo rió, cerrando la puerta de aquella oscura habitación, contemplando como el charco de sangre aumentaba cada vez más….

* * *

**_FIN_**

* * *

_¿Review?_


End file.
